Zutto Mamoritai
by DeeRokoChoco
Summary: Gentle Chinen with his sad stories met impatient Takaki.


Author: Dee

Tittle: Zutto, Mamoritai

Cast: Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

Genre: Family

September 22nd, 2003

16.00

_The rain was pouring heavily. _

_You were making the space between us closer._

_We were waiting in a room, waiting to be interviewed._

_You started talk to me, it was just us and a girl at the desk. Honestly, you're such an annoying kid._

_"Chinen Yuri desu, 10 sai desu," you said. Giving me your best smile. But still, you're so annoying. Beside, aren't you too young for this._

_ "Niichan no namae wa?" _

_You seemed don't want to give up. You were still trying to talk to me eventhough I've pushed my chair from you. You made me say my name. _

_"Takaki Yuya"_

_"Ah! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Takaki nii," _

_You smiled again._

_How could you smile in this condition?_

_"Ano.. Takaki nii ... Boku no mune ga doki doki.."_

_What was that. Kankeinai deshou... I'm pissed off already._

_"URUSAI YO!" I didn't realize I was yelling. The girl who was on duty there told me to be quiet. It pissed me off even more. But I still have enough patient to wait for my turn._

_And I was right, I was called soon after, and everything was over._

_I thought._

_**On the way home**_

_The rain left small raindrops. Squeezing the far mild cumulus. But I want to go home as soon as I could. I want to relax my stiff muscles._

_You were following me._

_I turn myself and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

_Your face doesn't change, still showing your sweet smile. But I wasn't interested._

_"Ah, gomen ne.. Oniichan. Ano... can I come home with you? I promis I will be a good boy. Onegaishimasu !" You bowed 90 degrees. But once again, I didn't want to be bothered at all. So I ignored you and walk away._

_As I thought, you were still following me. I widen my steps. I head you rush hard, trying to get me. Suddenly your phone was ringing._

_You picked it up and be quiet. I couldn't hear your voice. I thought you stopped following me. Thank God.. I felt relieved._

_But... what was this feeling... I wanted to look back... what for? I don't care... I was just going to keep walking._

_No... I can't. I slowed down my step and finally... I stopped. I looked back at you. You were still holding the phone silently. _

_Tch... I wanted to go home... but I don't know why I wanted to know what was wrong with you. I was about to continue to walk when you hanged up the call and ran into me._

_That's it... I can't hide my pride._

_"What's wrong?" I asked you._

_You were stunned for a minute. "Nnn..." you smiled and shake your head. "Just now Auntie called me, he told me that Mom had been buried. And she told me not to come back there. Well I guess I have to live my live on my own now,"_

_Eh?!_

_"Don't kidding on such thing," I choked on my own voice._

_"I'm serious, my mom passed away this morning. Auntie told me to come here, she said someone will give me a job here. So here I am now." _

_I stared at you deeply._

_ "A... Ano, I know niichan won't agree with this. But please... Keep it a secret," your eyes shaking._

_"It's not it, you dumb!" I knelt down and put my eyes in the same height as yours. "How could you keep smiling like that? Aren't you supposed to be sad and cry?"_

_"Maa.. Ka-chan said I'll look cute when I'm smiling. And she told me not to stop being cute, hee hee.."_

_Therefore, I couldn't do anything but to let you come with me and stay in this small apartment._

I'd never expect that I'll meet you, a little kid who is very tough. I'd never expect I'd learn so much from you. With your cute smile, and the sprightful life you had in your tiny body and young age. I'd never expect I'd protect you with the rest of my life. When you were bullied, when you fell of from your bike, I'd never expect I'd be so worry about those things.

But kid is still a kid. You looked strong all the time, but there are time when you show your childish thing.

When the rain was pouring, you draw our space closer. And you slept in my arms.

And I hold you tightly. Don't want to let go.

I want to protect you,

Forever.

Takaki Yuya and Chinen Yuri.


End file.
